Head Up High
by shadowjadis
Summary: El dolor siempre fue parte de su vida, pero Elia pronto aprendió que nada podía hacerle daño si no lo permitía. Y eso le sería muy útil años después. Nunca doblegada, nunca rota.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de George R. R. Martin. Yo sólo juego con sus creaciones.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #20: "Una casa, un personaje" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, que debéis visitar si queréis más fics geniabulosos sobre CDHYF en español.**

**Nota 2: Las primeras frases son una traducción de la canción "Running Up That Hill", de Kate Bush (también versionada por Placebo y Within Temptation). Me pareció que le pegaban al personaje.**

_No me duele_

_¿Quieres saber lo que se siente?_

_¿Quieres saber, saber que no me has hecho daño?_

El dolor siempre había sido parte de su vida. Ya desde que nació, los maestres habían pronosticado que sería delicada y enfermiza, como una pequeña flor en el desierto inmenso que era Dorne. Mientras los demás niños jugaban en los Jardines del Agua, ella estaba condenada a observarlos desde lejos. El esfuerzo físico no era bueno para ella. La única vez que sus padres le habían permitido hacerlo, las ahogadillas y el pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol le habían provocado una fiebre que la obligó a estar varios días en cama. Desde la ventana con forma de herradura del palacio, contemplaba cómo los demás pequeños se salpicaban y se empujaban los unos a los otros a las cristalinas aguas de los estanques. Las risas, los gritos y los chapoteos llegaban hasta la planta superior y le recordaban que nunca podría ser parte de todo aquello.

_Nunca doblegado, nunca roto_. Durante toda su infancia escuchó esa frase, cientos y cientos de veces. Los vasallos de su padre la gritaban ceremoniosamente en cualquier reunión, con las lanzas apuntando al cielo, las bocas llenas de carcajadas y las copas rebosantes de vino. Lo decían la septa y el maestre, lección tras lección, para que recordase bien cuál era el lema de su casa. Aparecía en el escudo de armas que decoraba el salón principal, bajo el portentoso sol atravesado por una lanza. Incluso ella misma la había bordado en una ocasión, en el tapiz que había regalado a su madre en su Día del Nombre. Sin embargo, no llegó a cobrar sentido hasta la calurosa tarde en la que su hermano Doran, nueve años mayor que ella, le enseñó a jugar al sitrang.

–Que no sea fácil no significa que no debas intentarlo, ni que no puedas lograrlo –le explicó él, después de que la menor protestase que nunca se aprendería las complicadas reglas de ese juego– El débil no es el que no vence, sino el que se rinde. No puedes negarte a jugar más sólo por una derrota. –Alzó la vista del tablero y le sonrió– ¿Te has puesto enferma muchas veces, verdad? Pero siempre te has recuperado. Pues esto es igual. Nada puede romperte si tú no lo permites, Elia.

Desde entonces, aquella frase se convirtió en una filosofía de vida para ella. No volvió a dejarse acobardar por nada. Su fragilidad dejó de ser un complejo para convertirse en una oportunidad: que no pudiera correr y saltar tanto como otros niños no le impedía disfrutar de otros juegos. Así, además del intricado sitrang, desarrolló un gran interés por los libros, la música y los enigmas. Su mente despierta se convirtió en su mejor arma. Y sabía que eso jamás se lo podría arrebatar nadie, lo cual le dio una fortaleza inquebrantable.

No lloró al despedirse de sus hermanos, ni siquiera cuando el pequeño Oberyn, que ya era todo un hombre, la estrechó entre sus musculosos brazos antes de que su barco partiera hacia Desembarco del Rey.

–Más vale que el principito dragón te trate como es debido. Si no, sabrá lo que es una mordedura de víbora –le susurró al oído– Cuídate, hermanita.

Tampoco derramó una sola lágrima cuando el Gran Maestre Pycelle le dijo que ya no podría tener más hijos después de dar a luz a Aegon. La sonrisa de Elia resistió a todas las dolencias, a todos los reveses de la vida. Nadie pudo ver el más mínimo atisbo de dolor ni de ofensa durante cierto torneo en Harrenhal, cuando su esposo la pasó de largo para colocar una corona de rosas azules sobre la melena oscura de Lyanna Stark.

Elia no era tonta. Sabía que el incidente había llegado a todos los rincones del reino. Las doncellas de la Fortaleza Roja cuchicheaban a sus espaldas las pocas veces que podía abandonar sus estancias. Era consciente de que las damas de noble cuna sacudían la cabeza con lástima al pronunciar su nombre. Los guardias reales apartaban la mirada y la trataban con amabilidad excesiva, como si temieran que pudiera derrumbarse. Circulaban cientos de rumores, algunos verdaderamente disparatados, sobre por qué su marido había desaparecido de repente con la chica Stark. Sin embargo, ella nunca les prestó atención. Su cabeza siguió bien alta, y sus ojos oscuros nunca perdieron la chispa.

_Nada puede romperte si tú no lo permites, Elia_. _Nunca doblegado, nunca roto._

Ni el más gélido de los inviernos puede impedir que el sol siga brillando. Ella era una Martell, una hija del sol. Había prometido que jamás se dejaría eclipsar, y no lo hizo. La princesa de Dorne siguió resplandeciendo hasta que la Montaña cayó sobre ella y le arrebató su último aliento.


End file.
